More specifically, the invention according to a first aspect concerns a method for manufacturing first and second trim parts of vehicles, the first trim part having a first thickness and the second trim part having a second thickness different from the first thickness.
Indeed, car manufacturers usually propose, for the same type of car, regular trim parts and premium trim parts, with different coverings or finishes. The regular trim part for example comprises a NFPP layer (Natural Fiber Poly Propylene), covered by a thin decorated layer. The premium trim part comprises a foam layer between the decoration layer and the NFPP layer.
The decoration layer defines the visible surface, or A-surface, while the NFPP layer defines the non-visible surface, or B-surface. The regular and premium trim parts must be integrated in the same interior equipment. They must fit in the interior equipment, with no visible gap between the trim part and the surrounding parts.
It is possible to produce the first and second trim parts in different forming molds. However, it is necessary in this case to buy two different molds, and the investment cost as a consequence is high.